The present invention relates to dies for repairing damaged threads on threaded stud-like members in situ in order to avoid disassembling the device to replace the damaged part. Generally, the prior art suggests overcoming the problem of disassembling the device by providing a split die which can be separated to permit the same to be opened to pass over and along the elongated element to be repaired and then reassembled adjacent the area to be rethreaded. The die is then turned and advanced to cut the new threads. Dies of this nature are typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,951,581 and 4,572,032.
Additionally, the inventor is aware of prior art, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,366,884, 1,915,588, 2,377,581, 2,644,023 and 3,038,366 dealing with split nuts which can be separated and re-engaged for placement on a threaded shaft.